russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Former Kapamilya stars beef up IBC 13 slots
March 22, 2014 Sequestered TV and radio station IBC-13 has sought the help of former ABS-CBN employees and former Kapamilya talents and stars to beef up its programming of The Kapinoy Network and "get a better chance at beating rival networks," according to the network chairman Eric Canoy. The number 3 network owned by Eric Canoy and Boots Anson-Roa was looking to freshen up and provide more innovative and creative programming as The Superstar Network is also pave way from the established giants ABS-CBN and GMA-7 to lead the budding product. With The Kapinoy Network expanding, there are more opportunities for everyone a big roster of talents." Canoy identified Laurenti Dyogi, former ABS-CBN executive vice-president for the TV production head, as IBC Entertainment TV production head. Maria Ressa, former ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs vice-president for news operations, as IBC News head and officer in charge for news while Canoy managed to make her presence felt in the television industry and Freddie M. Garcia, the former ABS-CBN president and CEO, and independent director, is now as IBC's vice-chairman. Henry Omaga-Diaz, who used to anchor for the network's late-night news program Bandila of ABS-CBN and the hourly news capsule Bilis Balita of Studio 23, is now the news anchor of the station's hour-long early primetime news program Express Balita, which airing weeknights from 6:30 to 7:30 p.m. (simulcast nationwide over DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and IBC News Network) Omag-Diaz was a regular ABS-CBN news anchor and reporter for fourteen years he become IBC's newscaster projecting a new image, more corporate will looking this time. Henry will also be joined by Snooky Serna and Ricardo Cepeda as the new trio to anchor the evening news program for IBC-13 going against the established giants on the news front from the country's youngest network. "As early as now, the new team is already infusing changes in the news department," Boots Anson-Roa, the network's president and CEO told Inquirer Entertainment on Friday. "The shows now have more public service and action segments. They are now more responsive to the audience and more interactive." Also part of the new IBC news team is Jun del Rosario, former reporter of Hoy Gising!, Mario Dumaual who is ABS-CBN entertainment correspondent, is now joining IBC's senior showbiz correspondent for showbiz news and also together with Nadia Trinidad, Adrian Ayalin, Ron Cruz, Abner Mercado, Jing Castañeda, Riki Kwek, Robert Arevalo and Nadia Trinidad, all the former ABS-CBN news correspondents to join IBC News team. Alfie Lorenzo, formerly a reporter for DZMM (an AM station), is now a writer of Bitag, an investigative public affairs program aired Saturday nights 5:30 p.m. hosted by hard-hitting Ben Tulfo. Also part of the spruce-up is extending the airtime of Express Balita from 30 minutes to a full hour while the primetime newscast is also dominated of TV Patrol and 24 Oras, Canoy battles the giants pointed out. Meanwhile, broadcast journalist Tony Velasquez, who using to ANC news anchor and Bernadette Sembrano who is former host of Umagang Kay Ganda and Salamat Dok!, Tony and Bernadette is now enters the late-night newscast Ronda Trese at 11:30 p.m. together with Amelyn Veloso. "This is just the first phase. Viewers should watch out for more," he said. "Right now, it's important that we first build a credible image for our news team. With Maria and Henry's help, we can solidify our platform." Since last 2011, executive vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz added, IBC's international channel Global IBC, has been available in key areas in the United States through cable distributor Echo Star and DIsh Network along with other countries. For this project, the network tied up with the US-based Glocal Media. "We're still on track and everything is going as planned," Canoy said. IBC has also announced its plan to produce films through the film distribuion IBC Films to compete against the more established production companies. Next on the drawing board, Cruz said, is the "strengthening" of the network's sports and entertainment programming as the co-production of Viva Television. A leading FM radio stations iDMZ 891 become the #1 danze music radio in the Philippines playing the hits of dance music, urban hip-hip and R&B sound, iDMZ 891 has the target for dance music and remixed music in the Asian market in A-B-C classes. IBC's primetime block PrimeTastik recently started producing the primetime drama series "for the high-quality soap operas compete with the quality of shows produced by ABS-CBN and GMA with a competitors by airing fantasy serials and drama series on primetime." It has also headline its weeknight programming come up with a three such hit series like Janella in Wonderland, Your Heart, My Love and Crazy Little Thing Called Love in prme-time slots for the huge success. Janella Salvador is a hottest teen teen sweetheart, who she started in the character role Nikki of the daytime hit teleserye Be Careful With My Heart, is now her first acting project of IBC will be played the character for an ordinary mermaid princess girl Janella Bernardo as the lead role she is top-billed the hottest mermaid tale fantasy drama series Janella in Wonderland, a phenomenal fantaserye aired at 7:30 p.m., directed by the award-winning director Joyce E. Bernal as Salvador's first ever director. Janella as the primetme princess with the leading men such as Superstar Circle grand winner Freddie Gutierrez, Be Careful With My Heart young actor Marlo Mortel and the Filipino skater-turned young actor Michael Martinez. The queen of Phlippine soap opera Claudine Barretto, who came from ABS-CBN's hit soap operas such as Mula sa Puso, Saan Ka Man Naroroon, Sa Dulo ng Walang Hanggan, Marina, Ikaw ang Lahat sa Akin, Walang Kapalit and Iisa Pa Lamang, Claudine is now the primetime queen of teleserye at the first proect of IBC will star the hottest soap opera drama series Your Heart, My Love, the primetime hit telserye which airs weeknights at 9:30 p.m. Claudine in the strong woman mother in her real life, Gretchen Barretto is on GMA as Kapuso and the 17-year-old young girl Julia Barretto of ABS-CBN as Kapamlya. Claudne team up with the box-office action star turned primetime Raymart Santiago of Your Heart, My Love together with boosting a powerhouse cast like the veteran major stars such as Diether Ocampo (who came from ABS-CBN), the box-office action star Ronnie Ricketts, Cherry Pie Picache, Ronaldo Valdez, Ces Quesada, Tetchie Agbayani, Jacklyn Jose, Ramil Rodiguez and Ian Veneracion with Rommel Padilla as special participation, directed by Wenn V. Deramas as Claudine's director. Kapamilya leading lady Cristine Reyes who started Eva Fonda, Dahil sa Pag-Ibig and Bukas Na Lang Kita Mamahalin, Cristine and the primetime king Dingdong Dantes will turned into the primetime stars for the latest kilig-serye based on 2010 That film Crazy Little Thing Called Love aired at 10 p.m. Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, who is started from the daytime hit teleserye Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN, is now top-billed by a family-romance comedy Sir Chief Loves Maya, a hit sitcom aired Saturday nights 10 p.m. imparts of Filipino family values will be played the role Maya dela Rosa and Sir Chief Lim. Robi Domingo, who is Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus housemates and TV host, will be hosting the top-rated game show The Million Second Quiz which airs on Sundays at 8:15 p.m. where the studio contestants will change to win in P1 million peso cash prizes and loan of money. The network has also consulted, Viva Entertainment, which is responsible for the prime time hours with the Viva Tagalog movies (Kapinoy Cinema, Viva Box Office and Sunday Sinemaks) and the Filipino sports fans of the PBA basketball games (Wednesday and Friday from 4:30 p.m. to 6:30 p.m. for the first game and 8 p.m. to 9:30 p.m. for the second game, weekend afternoons from 2:30 p.m. to 4:30 p.m. for the first game and Sundays from 5 p.m. to 7 p.m. for the second game), on how to reprogram said grid of massive production more than other networks will really gamble on their artists. Boots denied rumors that IBC-13 is interested in getting senior vice president for Star Magic (ABS-CBN talent center) Johnny Manahan to help. But he hinted on "talking with" a director who is "responsible for a number of box-office hits for the Kapamilya network ABS-CBN." Speaking of Schedule, Ito pala ang schedule ng IBC PrimeTastik sa (April 7 Monday) *6:00 - Love You (M-T-Th) *6:30 - Express Balita *7:30 - Janella in Wonderland (Janella Salvador) *8:00 - Abra Gayuma (M); 13 Original Movie (T); PBA (W/F); Shake, Rattle and Roll (Th) *8:45 - K-Pop Star Hunt (M/Th) *9:30 - Your Heart, My Love (Claudine Barretto and Raymart Santiago) *10:00 - Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Dingdong Dantes and Cristine Reyes) *10:30 - La Madrastra *11:00 - My Love Patzzi *11:30 - Ronda Trese